Romeo, Juliet, Action!
by Lex25
Summary: Two teenagers playing the lead roles in Romeo and Juliet./Two families with an utter hatred towards the other, and two teenage movie stars falling in love accidently./"...are you going to fall in love with the Romeo actor?" Zach teases as he approaches Cammie. "We'll be the real life Romeo and Juliet." "I think I've fallen in love with you."/"I think I did too."
1. Preview

**A small preview to my new story I've been working on for a long time. First official chapter will be up sometime this week.**

 **Leave a review please, and as always,**

 **I don't own the Gallagher Girls series or any of the characters.**

 **Until next time, xoxo**

* * *

 _Love will find a way._

 _Through obstacles, emotions and fights._

 _Love will find a way._

. .

Two teenagers playing the lead roles in "Romeo and Juliet."

Two families with an utter hatred towards the other, and two teenage movie stars falling in love accidently.

. .

"I'm auditioning for a movie!"

"No way! What movie?"

"Some kind modern version of Romeo and Juliet."

. .

"Take 4!" A director calls from his chair. The two actors quiet down and get into their places. "And action!"

. .

"Romeo! Don't leave me! I love you, no matter what our families think."

"I love you too Juliet, but I have to go."

. .

"Juliet, you are not allowed to see that boy."

"But Father! I love him! He loves me!"

"Juliet, you cannot see that boy. We do not associate ourselves with that family. What would others say?"

. .

"Juliet, who was that boy?"

"Oh Mother! What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question Juliet."

Juliet lowers her head, and mutters, "Romeo."

. .

 _"_ _Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby just say yes,"_ Cammie sings to herself as she sits in a chair in her dressing room.

"How ironic, the Juliet actress singing _about_ Romeo and Juliet. Tell me, are you going to fall in love with the Romeo actor?" Zach teases as he approaches her. "We'll be the real life Romeo and Juliet."

Cammie laughs.

. .

"Cameron, I told you that I don't want you hanging out with that boy."

"Why not?"

"Cameron, you know that boy is a bad influence for you. He is not to be trusted, and you will not be seeing that boy."

. .

"Zachary, who is that girl?"

"Cammie."

"Morgan?"

"Yea?"

"We don't associate ourselves with that family. Stay away from that girl."

. .

"Cameron, why were you with that boy?"

"Cause he gave me a ride home?"

"I told you to stay away from that boy."

" _That boy_ is Zachary Goode.

What's the _real_ reason you don't want me to see him?"

. .

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

"I think I did too."

. .

"We've become the real life Romeo and Juliet. Just like you said so. My parents don't want me to see you. Your parents don't want you to see me."

"I know, but we'll figure this out."

. .

"Cameron Ann Morgan! I told you I will _not_ have you seeing that boy!"

"Why not? Why are you so against me seeing him?"

"Cameron, I've told you that he is not a good influence on you."

"Zach has never done anything wrong. This about _Catherine_ , not Zach."

. .

 _I won't give up on you._

 _So don't you dare give up on me._


	2. Chapter 1

_I saw that you were perfect and so I loved you._

 _Then I found out you were not perfect and I loved you even more._

 _. ._

"Liz!" I scream as soon as the door to her room closes. "Guess what!"

"You're dating Josh Abrams?" she yells back, slightly teasing. I blush as she mentions my crush since freshman year.

I pretend to be upset, but the effect is ruined when I laugh. "Sadly no."

"So then?" she asks, squinting her eyes at me. "It has to be better than that then, Cam."

I pause, letting the anticipation grow and letting my theatrical display itself.

After a minute of my silence, Liz laughs and pushes my shoulder, "Come on Cam! Tell me!"

"I'm auditioning for a movie!" I yell finally, throwing my hands in the air and twirling around. I focus back on Liz to see her eyes wide and her mouth open in surprise.

"No way!" Liz exclaims, surprised. "What movie?"

"Some kind of modern version of Romeo and Juliet," I reply smiling. "I'm going to be trying for Juliet."

"When are the auditions?" she asks.

"Next week, on Friday." I reply excitedly. "I have the script in my book bag."

"Show me!" Liz demands as she takes my book bag from my hands. "This is so exciting."

I laugh and pull my book bag away from her grasp. I shuffle through my stuff and pull out the folder my mom gave me this morning.

I pull out the thick packet from my folder and give it to her. I watch as her eyes move across the pages, skimming the words. It held all the details about the auditions; what time to be there, what to wear, what to memorize and a few tips.

"That's all the information about the audition."

Acting was my passion, something that brought me peace. I love acting, and I was well known around the school for being in feature roles at school plays.

And I like to think I was pretty damn good actress.

"Photographic memory helps in this case, doesn't it?" Liz asks, winking.

"Yea sure," I reply sarcastically and roll my eyes at the old argument.

"Your photographic memory is going to help you so much here," Liz argued. "You'll have the lines memorized, which makes you extremely prepared."

"Yea," I admit.

"Does your mom know?" Liz asks

"Obviously," I say. "Who do you think got the role for me?"

"She got it for you?" she asks, the surprise once again evident on her face. "How? I thought she was against you, you know, act-"

"One of her clients is in the movie industry and told her about it. He convinced her to let me try," I cut her off, shrugging.

. .

 _"_ _Cameron!" I hear my mother's voice followed by the sound of the door closing. I hear her set down something down in the living room._

 _"_ _Yes?" I call back from my room._

 _"_ _I got something for you!" my mother calls from downstairs. "Come here."_

 _I walk downstairs, and see my mother in the kitchen. A folder sits in front of her with something written across it, but I'm too far to see. "What's up mom?"_

 _"_ _Here, one of my clients gave me this. Said you might like it," she says tightly, handing me the folder._

 _Scrawled across the front of the folder are the words, 'Gallagher Studios.'_

 _My breath caught in my throat at the words. I forced myself to calm down and open the folder._

 _I pull out the thick packet from the folder and quickly read the first page._

 _My eyes widen as I read it. "An audition for an acting role? Mom?"_

 _Audition papers for a role in major motion picture movie._

 _For the biggest movie company in the whole world._

 _I couldn't believe it._

 _I look up to my mother whose expression is strained. I hold my breath as she starts to speak._

 _"_ _Cameron, you know what I think about this." My mother sighs. "But if you really want to do it…I'll give you permission to go."_

 _"_ _Oh my god Mom!" I jump up and down, clapping my hands out of excitement._

 _"_ _However," my mother interrupts. "If you do get the role, you're still going to the class I signed you up for, and you can't let your grades drop."_

 _"_ _Promise," I say, smiling in delight._

 _She lets out a small smile, "I'm sure you'll get the role, you're a wonderful actress."_

. .

"Oh wow," Liz mutters.

"Yea, I know," I say. "All I have to do is not let my grades drop, _and_ go that class she signed me up for."

"Business management, right?" she asks, even though she already knew the answer to that.

I nod, rolling my eyes. "She knows I hate business."

"Well it doesn't matter!" Liz exclaims. She throws her hands in the air, imitating my actions from minutes ago. "You're going to be a famous actress!"

"Yes!" I shriek, laughing as I throw myself onto the bed.

"Are you nervous?" Liz asks.

"A little," I admit. "And it feels like a dream. I never thought I would even get the opportunity to audition."

"For Gallagher Studios too," Liz adds. "The biggest movie company _ever_."

"Moving on from that," I say as I remember what Jonas told me earlier today. "Rumor has it that a certain _boy_ asked you out to the dance."

A blush comes up on Liz's cheeks and I smirk knowing I got her.

"Yea, he asked me the day before Thanksgiving break," Liz says, her eyes shining.

"That's awesome Liz!" I exclaim. "You got your ticket for the dance then?"

"He bought it for me," she replies, slightly gushing. "That was so sweet of him."

"You got the real deal Liz," I say, smiling at her happy expression.

"What about you, Cam?"

"Fries before guys, Liz." I reply, sticking my tongue out at her. She laughs and shakes her head at me.

"Are you going to the dance though?"

" _Am I going to the dance?_ " I repeat, scoffing. I throw my hands up once again. "Of course I am! Got to live a little."

* * *

 **First chapter of this new story. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Next chapter should be up in about two weeks, or less.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews for the preview and followers, and favorite-ers (sounds awkward XD)**

 **I've been working and thinking of this story for a while, and I'm really excited.**

 **I know some of the readers of my other story might be annoyed that I haven't updated my other stories, and I'm sorry about that. But, I'm working on that. Have patience with me cause my mind is really scattered and I'm having a hard time right now.**

 **Thank you for making it all the way down here.**

 **Leave me some love, and review please?**

 **Until next time, xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**GuestMiss. Amazing: Hahaha, that hard? And I've never actually read Romeo and Juliet. I'm doing massive research on it for this though. The inspiration for this story actually did not come from Romeo and Juliet but from Taylor Swift's song "Love Story." And also...I should be doing homework...**

 **Music Manipulator: Thanks, and I am! See? New chapter!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: Thank you! I hope this story comes out the way I want it to.**

* * *

 _You and I are more than friends._

 _We're like a really small gang._

* * *

 **Friday**

"Today?" she asks again as we walk to our fourth period class, Calculus.

I sigh and repeat myself. "Yes, Liz, _today_ , like I've told you before."

"Oh!" Liz squeals. "You are _so_ going to get that role!"

"I don't know Liz. Other girls are auditioning for the role too. And they're better at this than me," I shake my head. "I heard Macey McHenry is also auditioning for the role."

"Macey McHenry is a terrible actress!" Liz cries. She quickly turns red. "I mean, not to be rude or anything, but she isn't that _great_ of an actress."

I don't say anything, because quite frankly, Macey isn't that great of an actress. She's just a decent actor. She always plays the deuterogamist in school plays. Liz smiles mischievously at my silence.

"Well, that aside, do you have to wear anything special for the audition?" she asks as we sit down at our desks. She pushes a blonde strand of hair out her face. Her bright blue eyes were filled with excitement.

"No, it's just an audition, so it's not meant to be with the actual clothes of Juliet and stuff." I drop my voice to whisper and lean in closer to her. "The paper also said that the girl playing Juliet would have to kiss Romeo in the movie."

"Really?" she whispers back. She smirks, before continuing. "And are you hoping that Romeo will be a _certain boy_?"

I feel my cheeks immediately heat up by her comment so I pull back to look at my notebook. I let my dirty blonde hair fall in my face, creating a curtain between Liz and me.

"He's not even an actor, Liz," I mutter.

She shrugs. "You didn't deny it though."

Our teacher, Mr. M, enters the classroom just then leaving me unable to respond.

"Okay class. Today we're going to be taking a quiz." he starts as the bell rings. The class groans. "Don't worry-these won't count towards your grade. They're just for me to see where you need help."

. .

Lunch is terrible, I think as I walk into the lunchroom.

Already, the place is disgusting with freshmen fooling around and throwing food. Add in the couple making out at lunch tables, and it's enough to ruin my appetite.

I make my way to my usual table and put down my head to think. For the first time that day, the reality of what was going to happen today was settling.

I was going to audition for a movie. The panicking started then.

 _I'm so damn nervous._

 _What if I mess up? What if I can't even speak when I'm there? What if I'm actually a terrible actress and they all hate it?_

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone speaking to me.

"Hello?" the voice asks again, finally jerking me out of my thoughts.

I shot up, surprised and finally going back to reality of the loud lunchroom. Then I focus in on the person in front of me. A girl holding her book bag in one hand and the other pushing her dark brown hair away from her face.

"Hi?" I mumble out. I shake my head. "Sorry, what's up?"

She looks at me strangely. She gestures to the table and asks, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Hmm? Oh yea, go ahead," I manage to say. She slides into the seat across from me. I study her for a second. She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and dark skin that seemed to glow. Her body was athletic and she seemed to be in shape.

She was, in one word, gorgeous.

"Are you new here?" I ask. I had never seen her in school or Roseville.

She nods, slowly chewing on her gum. "Bex Baxter," she finally offers. I hear a thick British accent in her voice, and briefly wonder where she's from. "Just moved here from London with my mum and dad."

That explains the accent.

"I'm Cameron Morgan," I say. "But I prefer Cammie."

"What's up with you?" she asks. "You look like you're about to have a panic attack."

I hesitate, wondering if I should tell her. I avoided telling anyone about the auditions because it would make me even more nervous. I decide not to.

"It's nothing. I just have this thing after school and I'm nervous."

"Hot date?" she asks, grinning and blowing a bubble.

I shake my head.

Suddenly the intercom crackles to life, saying, "Rebecca Baxter, please report to the main office."

Across from me, Bex stands up. She asks "Can you help me get to the main office? This building is still so bloody confusing."

I nod, confused.

"I thought your name was Bex," I say once we reach the quietness of the halls.

"It's actually Rebecca, but I hate that bloody name," Bex explains, rolling her eyes.

I laugh. "You could have said that."

"Well, you know now so it doesn't matter," she retorts. We turn the corner and I lead her to the door of the main office.

I lean against the wall as I watch her talk to the secretary.

"I had to get my locker number and combination," Bex explains once she returns. "They couldn't find it in the morning."

"The bell is going to ring in a couple of minutes. You want to go put your stuff in your locker before we go to our next class?"

"Yea, I'm getting tired of carrying around all my books," she replies heading towards a locker.

I wait while she shoves all her books. After a minute of silence, I speak up. "Why did your family decide to move here?"

She shrugs, not responding. I was beginning to regret my question, but then she speaks. "My parents jobs made them come here. We move a lot, but they said that we would be permanently living here."

"Oh," I say simply. "Well, this place is kind of boring. Lived here for eight years and nothing interesting has happened."

"Nothing?" Bex asks disbelieving.

"Well, the most exciting thing about here is that the Senator's daughter goes to school here," I say with a laugh. "She's not exactly sociable though."

The bell rings at the moment in less than a second, the hallway is crowded with students.

"What do you have now?" I ask over the sounds of kids yelling and screaming.

"English, room 331," she replies looking at her schedule which is scrawled on the back of her hand.

"I have Physics, it's nearby. I'll show you how to get there," I offer.

"Thanks," she says.

* * *

 **So, I've mentioned this before, but I'll mention it again, lately-this past year and a half-I've been dealing with a lot of mental issues. Writing is one way that I use as a coping mechanism, it helps me escape from things going on in my mind. But I've got to deal with my problems sometimes so I also use writing as a way to deal with these things, and it's hard. I want to give a piece of advice to if any one of you has issues like mine and countless others go through, you should try to ask someone-whether a friend or a friend on the internet-to help you talk about the issues. Or if you don't feel comfortable doing that, write it out like I have. Whether with pen and paper-or on a computer, which I have done.**

 **Anyways, that's chapter two for you.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Bex comes into the picture-I was trying to figure out how to get her in. Macey will make an appearance soon, and then continue from there. Also, the dance.**

 **Leave me a review telling me what you think.**

 **New chapter should be up in two weeks or less.**

 **Until next time, xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

_No friendship is an accident._

* * *

The bell rings and we all rush out the classroom. I head towards the front entrance, scanning for Liz. After a few minutes, I come to the conclusion that she stayed behind to tutor some freshmen or work on some extra-credit project.

"Morgan!" I hear my name being called. I spin around and face the source of the sound.

"Macey?" I mutter to myself as I catch sight of the beautiful girl walking towards me.

"I need to talk to you," she says, waving her hand at me. She tosses her glossy black hair over her shoulder and I silently curse myself for having such crazy messy hair.

"What's up, Macey?" I ask, keeping up with her brisk walk. She pushes open the school doors and walks toward her beautiful and extravagant car-which my mom has offered to buy for me on multiple occasions.

"Here, I'll give you a ride home," she says, gesturing towards her car. She hops into the car seat and continues, "Get in."

I slide into the car seat wondering why of all times, she needed to talk to me _today_.

"I heard you're going to the auditions," she says.

Oh, the auditions. That's where she's going with this. I mentally prepare for her to mock that she's going to get the role and I'm not.

"I'm not going to get the role, Morgan." Macey says casually.

"There's no need to-wait what?" I stumble on my words as I register what she said.

Okay. That was _so_ not expected.

I stare at her, shocked at her lack of confidence.

Macey laughs. "Acting is not _my_ forte, Morgan. According to the _Senator_ , it's good to be well rounded. He's making me take acting classes and audition for different roles, but I'm a shit actor.

"Oh, so then you're not expecting anything to come from the auditions?" I ask, still slightly surprised.

"I'm going to ask for a job for make-up production department. I'm good at that." She explains, examining the ends of her hair. She looks up and winks at me. "You're going to get the role though, so I'll be there to help you get ready."

"You don't know if I'll even get the role," I contradict. "There are girls better at this than I am."

"Please Morgan," she says, rolling her beautiful blue eyes. "I've seen you acting, and you're not that bad at it."

"Thanks, I guess," I reply at her strangely worded compliment. "So you decided to talk to me today because you wanted to give me a confidence boost?"

She laughs. "Not the only reason. I wanted to help you get ready for that audition." She takes a strand of my messy hair and continues with a teasing tone in her voice. "Your hair needs some help."

I roll my eyes at her. I run my hand through my hair and wince when my hand gets stuck in a knot. "Okay, fine."

She laughs again.

"Nice house, Morgan." Macey comments as she pulls up into the driveway of my house.

"Why do you keep calling me by my last name?" I ask.

"Umm,-I don't know," she admits, stumbling on her words.

I raise my eyebrow at her, before getting out the car. She follows behind me carrying her book bag.

"Your mom home?" she asks as she walks through the door. I shake my head.

She tsks, and adds, "So she's the _always at work_ type?"

I shake my head again. "She's at a business meeting, she should be back in two hours."

She nods silently. I push open the front door and gesture for her to come in.

"Why'd you just randomly invite yourself to my house?" I blurt, and then I realize how that sounded, turning red at my harsh words. "I mean, not to be rude or anything, but we haven't spoken in _years_."

"I'm a loner of sorts," she says as she follows me up the stairs. "I need some friends. And you're not that bad of a person."

"Who are you comparing me to?" I ask as I throw my book bag onto my bed.

"My bitch _friends_ who only wanted to be my friend for the fame and money," she says harshly, rolling her eyes.

"I'm flattered," I reply sarcastically.

"Yea," she says. She plops down on my bed and sighs. "Damn your bed is soft."

I grin, "It's awesome, I know."

Suddenly, she sits up and claps her hands. "Okay, no more play time. You have two hours to get ready, not including the time it takes to get there. So you actually have an hour and a half."

I stare at her confused.

She points at the door that connect to the bathroom. "Go take a shower and," she tosses a bottle at me, "use this."

I catch the bottle, and look at it. No label, no brand, no kind of mark. "What is this?"

"Conditioner, only legal in Austria," she says with a small smirk.

I stare at her.

"Get in there!" she calls, pointing at the bathroom again.

"What are you doing here?" Liz's voice comes from my bedroom twenty minutes later as I'm finishing showering.

"I know you!" Macey voice is surprisingly excited. "You're Elizabeth Sutton."

"Yea, I am…" her voice is hesitant as she replies.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Macey says.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asks again, her voice firmer.

"I wanted to help Cammie get ready," Macey explains. "Caught her totally off guard. You know, for an amazing actress, she's not that great at hiding her real emotions."

"Aren't you going to the auditions too?" Liz asks.

"Look Elizabeth-"

"Liz."

"What?"

"Call me Liz."

"Okay, Liz. I'm not getting the role, and I want to help Cammie get the role, because she really deserves it," I hear her explain. "Plus, I have no friends. I need some or else I'm dying of boredom in Roseville."

"So you came to be friend just as Cammie is getting her break for her acting career?" Liz asks, the suspicion clear in her voice. "I don't think that's a coincidence."

"I don't need fame or famous friends and I don't ever use people." Macey retorts. "I'm the one always getting used, so don't start trying to make me the villain here."

"Well _excuse me_ for looking out for my friend," Liz responds sharply.

"Well _excuse me_ for being offended of you calling me an attention seeking whore," Macey spits back.

"Stop putting words in my mouth," her voice colder than I've heard it before.

There's a brief silence between the two.

I decide to open the door then to stop the brewing fight. Liz and Macey are standing barely a foot away from each other, Liz a slight glare in Macey's direction and Macey holding herself defiantly in Liz's glare.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh. Some tension between Liz and Macey, unlikely. I agree. Even I didn't see this coming, and I'm the author.**

 **What do you think? Will they get along?**

 **I'm sorry for not updating. The last four weeks have been hectic for me. My family was over the past weekends, and that's usually when I do my writing. I'm so sorry. The next few weeks won't be as hectic, but it'll start over again in March, where that time will be _really_ crazy. Maybe I'll explain late... I'll try to get my next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **But leave me some love, and leave a review?**

 **Until next time, xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

_**well looks who's back...**_

 **it's been more than five months, Lex.**

 _ **yes, I know.**_

 **And you expect them to read this after all this time?**

 _ **i hope so...**_

* * *

 _I want to smile with you and cry with you._

 _Everything with and for you._

* * *

'"Hey Liz," I say after a few seconds of watching them. "What's going on?"

The tense atmosphere lessens at my words. Macey and Liz finally stop staring at each other

"Hey Cammie," Liz says, turning away from Macey. Her voice is significantly lighter than it was moments ago. "I was helping Dr. Fibs tutor some ninth graders after school."

Liz turns away from me and reaches into her bookbag, probably searching for some extra credit project to get started on.

"Sit in the chair," Macey commands, pointing at the chair in front of my dresser and mirror. "I'm going to do your make-up real quick."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I couldn't find you," I say to Liz as I sit down as directed and watch what she does in the mirror in front of me.

From the mirror, I see Liz pull out a stack of index cards, probably her notes for a subject that she's already passing. She pulls out her pen and jots down something on the note cards.

"I've made a set of flashcards for you on the different set of lines that you might be asked to do," Liz starts, holding out a stack of white index cards. "I've also got a list of all the things that have been asked of you for the auditions."

"Liz-"

"Which includes the audition form-signed by both you and your mom." Liz continues, cutting me off completely. "I'll go looking for these things and putting them in a folder."

"Liz-" I try again.

"Continuing with the list; recommendation letters from our teachers, some videos of your previous acting experience, certificates of awards you've won, grades-" she rambles. She seems more nervous than I do, which is saying something on its own.

"Liz!"

She finally stops her rambling and looks at me.

"I appreciate this, but I have all my stuff ready." I explain. I point at the small black book bag in the corner. "It's all in there."

"I'll check to make you have everything," Liz say. She walks over and grabs the bag. She carefully inspects the contents of the folder carefully, double-checking, and triple-checking her list on the index cards.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead smile at her concern.

"Eyes up," Macey commands. "And don't move."

She places the tip of her eyeliner on my eye, carefully filling in my eyes. "Just something simple, no wing needed here," she mutters.

She pulls back her hand and admires her work. She spins me around to face the mirror.

I study myself, and I can't help but smile. I thought Macey would be the type of girl to pile on make-up, but all she did was outline my eyes, making them seem bigger and greener.

Macey turns away from me and leans towards the mirror, the tip of her eyeliner brush at the corner of her eye.

"Honestly Cam, I love your eyes," Macey comments as she does her own make-up. "Do you know how many people I know that have green eyes?"

"No?" I say, coming out like a question.

"None."

I let out a loud laugh.

"Only two percent of the world's population has green eyes," Liz blurts.

I let out a small laugh. "You told me that when we first met, Lizzie."

"I felt the need to tell you, Cam," Liz replies defensively, but a smile on her lips nevertheless.

I laugh again.

"Either way, I want your eyes, Cam." Macey says.

I roll my eyes. "That doesn't sound creepy at all," I say, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Recite one of the lines for me," Liz instructs suddenly.

I look up, slightly startled. But, I take a deep breath and recall some of my favorite lines of the original play and follow her orders.

"My only love, sprung from my only hate!" I declare. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo!"

"This translated is?" Liz prompts.

"Of all people, I fell in love with _him_ ," I reply. "Romeo, you fell in love with Romeo, why did you do this, Juliet?"

"Balcony scene!" Liz fires.

"What were you expecting from coming to my window at midnight?" I respond. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"Party scene!" she says in response.

"I don't recognize you, did you sneak into this party?" I pause a moment, skipping to the next line of Juliet. "Don't worry, I won't tell my father."

"Marriage proposal scene!"

"Marry me," I say. "If you really are honest about what you feel, marry me."

"Okay," Liz says finally. "You're golden."

I smile at the end of the familiar game. This was a game Liz and I often played before I had an audition. She made me recite random lines of the play and fire scenes for me to recite for. It helped me prepare for the audition and Liz wanted to help in some way.

. .

An hour later Macey and I are pulling up in front of the audition studios.

"We're forty-five minutes early," Macey mutters. "Why did we come so early?"

"At least we don't have to worry about being late," I say.

"Come, we're not going in yet," Macey says dragging me to the coffee shop nearby. "I'll buy you something."

"It's okay," I say. "I have money."

She rolls her eyes at me. "I'm the daughter of the Senator and a successful business owner. I'm loaded, I got you."

The door to the small coffee store chimes as we enter and there's a strong aroma coffee and hot chocolate. I inhale the sweet smell and feel my cheeks heat up in the warm store.

The store is practically empty and as Macey and I line up in the short line at the shop, the door chimes again.

"Are you nervous about the auditions?" Macey asks suddenly.

"A little," I admit.

"Why though?" Macey exclaims. "You're sure to get that role."

"There's so much riding on this audition. It's for the biggest and oldest movie company _ever_ ," I explain. "This could be the start of my acting career! It's so much more than any other audition."

Macey smirks a little. "Well then, consider your acting career to have started."

I open my mouth to protest but another voice cuts me off.

"Cammie!"

I turn around and spot the boy heading my way. My eyes land on the tall, dark haired boy standing a few feet away. His baggy sweater and jeans hang off him loosely and his hair is swept to the side. I glance at Macey, who's studying him with interest.

"Mark?" I ask.

"Hey Cammie," he says as he reaches us, his eyes sparkling with interest. He smiles at us, his polite smile reserved for new people.

"Hey Mark," I reply. Besides me, Macey gives me a curious look, along with my cup of coffee. "Oh right. Mark, this is Macey. Macey, this is Mark."

"Nice to meet you, Macey" Mark says, holding out his hand.

Macey takes and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you too," she says with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. "I thought you were still up in Maine for vacation."

"Yeah, I was there, but I came back two days ago," Mark explains. "It was too cold up there."

"You can't handle the cold, Mark." I say with a small laugh.

"So what are you two doing around here?" Mark asks as he leads us to a table near the window.

"We're going to audition for a movie around here," I say brightly, remembering the reason we're here.

"And Cammie here decided to arrive forty minutes early," Macey adds, rolling her eyes.

"Your mom let you?" he asks, startled.

"She's the one who found me the role," I mutter.

"Oh wow. I didn't think that she did," he mutters. "Well cousin, I wish you two the best of luck there."

"Wait," Macey interrupts. She glances at me, "He's your cousin?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Why?"

"I thought he was your boyfriend or something," Macey admits.

Mark and I burst out laughing in the quiet store. I quickly compose myself, but Mark is still doubled over.

"Stop Mark," I say, letting another laugh escape. I punch his shoulder softly.

"Okay," he says finally. He stops to catch his breath, but his shoulders still shake with laughter.

He looks at me and then Macey. "That's the first time we've ever gotten that."

Macey playfully glares at him, "Well gee. Sorry."

"Mark here, is my cousin," I explain. Macey nods in response.

"Hey, what role are you two going for?" Mark asks suddenly.

"It's for a Romeo and Juliet movie and we're both auditioning for Juliet," Macey explains. "But we all know Cammie's going to get the role."

Mark ruffles my hair, smiling at me. "Of course she is, I mean no offence to you Macey, but she's amazing."

"Thanks guys. I know I'm great," I joke, flipping my hair over my shoulder exaggeratedly.

Mark laughs. "Woah there, don't let your-" Suddenly, he scowls as he glances behind me.

I glance behind me and almost immediately spot the other boy. The slightly shorter boy faces away from us, his brown hair hidden behind a beanie. He's turned away from us, but there was no mistaking who it was.

"Look at this, it's one of Catherine's kin," he sneers, nodding his head toward him. "Come on, let's go talk to the guy."

Suddenly the boy turns around and I begin to panic, and I gesture at Macey to follow me. The boy catches sight of us and he glares at us. He turns to the other boy next to him and nods at us. The second boy also catches sight of us and his look hardens as well.

"Come on Mark," I say nervously, pulling his arm. "Let's get out of here.

* * *

 **A/N: More than five months gone...**

 **more than 1,500 words. I have a bunch of unconnected ideas...just need to string them together. I hope you guys like this chapter, it had a lot of details added and characters introduced.**

 **It's been really busy, and it's gonna get personal.**

 **So, this year was really packed and busy and exciting. I was really struggling through some pretty emotional stuff-you know, depression and anxiety. It's better now.  
It's also my freshman year, my first year in high school. And that's pretty exciting. I made some friends, who got me ****_really_** **involved in school.** _ **and guys, I'm sophomore senator for the upcoming school year.I'm also on the fencing and swimming team**_

 **and I'm going to be helping in orientation for the next year freshman.**

 **Also, I was studying for tests and staying after school for sports, clubs and a bunch of other things.**

 **That's why I wasn't really on, I barely had time to look on my computer or think of new ideas.**

 **I hope I can write more now, but I can't promise anything.**

 **Leave me some love and leave a review?**

 **Until next time, xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

"Look at that, he's glaring at us. I'm going to give this guy a piece of my mind," Mark says, shaking me off.

"No," I say firmly. I step in front of him this time. "Mark, do _not_ cause a scene."

"Yo Morgan!" I hear from behind me. Mark's eyes shift away from me to the boy that was no doubt heading our way. I turn around and cross my arms across my chest.

"What do you want?" I ask bluntly.

"Look at this, _two_ Morgan's," the boy says. His gaze shifts to Macey who crosses her arm defiantly. " _And_ Macey McHenry, interesting."

"What do you want Evan?" I snap. Behind me, Mark bristles, but I put my arm out to prevent him from getting any closer.

"Look, I'm leaving, Morgan. I'm not going to be the one to start a fight," Evan says, ever the peaceful boy. He turns around and walks towards the other boy who was watching from afar. I relax my stance and watch as he walks out the store.

"Let's get out of here Mark," I repeat. I keep a firm grip on his arm. "Come on Macey."

We walk out the little cafe and I immediately spot Evan standing in the corner of the street.

I glance at Mark out of the corner of my eye and can immediately tell that Mark is looking for trouble.

"Don't do anything stupid," I whisper harshly to Mark.

"Go back to your stupid girlfriend," Mark yells from where we are. He pulls his arm free from my grip and walks towards Evan. "Heard she's still cheating on you with your best friend."

"What the hell, Mark?" I hiss.

In less than a second, Evan manages to spin around and punch Mark in his stomach. Mark doubles over, clearly not expecting the reaction from the normally peace-making boy.

"Do _not_ talk about her that way!" Evan yells as he kicks Mark in the stomach. His eyes are blazing with anger as Mark stumbles in the narrow street, his face twisted in pain. But he quickly regains his balance, his eyes sparkling at the prospect of a fight and punches Evan squarely in the face. Evan stumbles back and barely manages to dodge the next punch thrown by Mark.

Mark raises his right fist, aiming to hit Evan across the face. His fist connects with Evan's cheek. Beside me, I hear a slight gasp from Macey.

Mark raises his fist again but this time Evan ducks under his arm and shoves him towards the street. Luckily there were no cars and Mark wasn't hit by any oncoming cars. Mark quickly gets up and glares at Evan, who glares back.

Evan shifts his weight forward and rushes forward.

I sprint forward, pushing in between the two boys. Evan's swinging arm makes contact on my stomach.

I gasp and double over, struggling to catch my breath.

" _Shit,_ " I mutter. Cursing the damn rivalry between us, hating that we were getting hurt because of the stupid rivalry.

"Cammie!" Mark yells, his arm around my shoulders.

"Cammie?" Macey calls as she approaches me.

I shove Mark's arm away angrily.

"Stop it!" I snap. "Evan, Mark, go back home. Stop fighting. This is going to affect both of you, or do you not remember what Coach said?"

"This is his fault," Evan retorts.

"It's not my fault," Mark argues.

"I don't care who's fault it is!" I exclaim. "Stop the fighting! We're all going to get hurt if we don't stop it. Our parents do it enough; _we_ don't need to do it too."

I push Mark down the street, and push Evan down the opposite way.

"Are you okay, Cammie?" Macey asks. Her hand presses against my stomach, gently feeling it. I wince and shake my head.

"I'll be fine," I reply quietly. "Come on, there's like fifteen minutes left before the auditions.

"Let's go then," Macey says, urging me forward.

. .

"What was that about?" Macey whispers as we wait in the waiting area of the auditions. "That was some fight."

"That," I start, in a low voice. "Is the rivalry between the Morgan and Goode family."

She nods, her face thoughtful.

"Hate to say it, but you might get dragged into it." I add.

"And you said that this place is boring," Macey scoffs. "The next few months is going to be enough drama to last me a lifetime."

"Macey McHenry!" a voice calls as the door opens quickly.

"That's my cue," Macey says as she stands up. "See you in a bit, big shot."

"Bye Macey," I say with a laugh.

I sit there, alone for a bit. I decide to run through the lines in my head again. I make mental notes on the tone and expressions to use.

"Cameron Morgan!" the lady calls.

I stand up and head in her direction.

"Good afternoon," I say, smiling at the woman.

'Good afternoon, Cameron. They're waiting for you inside."

. .

 _"_ _Mother! I don't want to marry Paris!" I exclaim. "He does not hold my heart, I'd rather marry the son of our enemies."_

 _I pause a moment._

 _"_ _He who killed my cousin, I want him to pay, but I'd marry him before I marry Paris!" I continue._

 _'_ _End scene,' I think as I conclude my twenty-minute audition._

 _I let out a breath and face the front, where two people sit, watching my whole audition._

 _"_ _Oh, that was excellent!" the woman behind the desk exclaims. A genuine smile graces her face. "You have real potential to become a big star!"_

 _"_ _I agree," the man says. "We normally cut people off at ten to fifteen minutes, but that was such great acting we had to let you continue."_

 _"_ _Thank you," I say, beaming._

 _"_ _I hold some strong liking on your skills, so expect a letter a few days before Christmas," the man says._

 _The woman winks._

 _"_ _Consider it a Christmas gift."_

"Liz has a date, so how about you Cammie?"

Macey's voice cuts into my thoughts. My thoughts which had drifted towards the vivid memory of my auditions.

"Huh?" I ask, startled.

"The Snowball, Cammie, pay attention." Bex scolds.

"The Snowball?" I echo.

"Yes, the Snowball!" Macey exclaims. "Are you going?"

"I don't know Macey," I say slowly. "A party isn't really my type of thing."

"Come on, Cam!" Bex calls. "We're going to the dance!"

We were in Liz's room, a few days after the auditions. Our latest edition to our growing group was Bex, and she was an awesome girl.

Currently Macey was trying to convince to me to go to the Snowball, the dance that the school held before Winter Break, which was next week.

Little did she know, I already had my outfit and ticket ready.

"I don't know Bex," I says. In the mirror, I catch Liz's eye. When Bex and Macey aren't looking, I wink at her and give a mischievous smirk.

Liz stifles a giggle.

"Come on Cam!" Macey huffs. "It'll be fun!"

"But I have homework to do, and projects and I have to study my lines!" I argue.

"Cammie Morgan," Bex starts, but she's cut off by Liz.

Liz bursts out laughing, her laughs are muffled by the pillow her head is buried in.

"Liz?" Macey asks.

"I'm sorry Cam!" Liz finally says as her laughs calm down slightly. "That was beautiful!"

"Thank you, thank you," I say as I stand up and take a bow.

"I don't get it," Bex says, glancing between Liz and I.

"She is going!" Liz exclaims. "She was just pretending not to. And it was awesome."

I give the girls a mischievous smirk.

"Okay, fine if you are going, show me your ticket." Macey demands.

I riffle through my bookbag, and pull out my ticket. I hand it over to Macey, and she read my name scrawled on top of the fancy ticket.

"Okay fine," Macey says.

 _Ding_

All four of our phones ring at the same time.

"Email from the school," Bex mutters as she glances at her phone. "I'll read it later."

"I got it," Liz says.

"Oh, this is the party for you," Liz tells me as she reads the email the school sent out.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Let me see," Macey demands, holding out her hand for the phone.

Liz hands it over and Macey quickly scans the email.

She lets out a laugh.

"What?" I ask again, too lazy to move from my position on my bed.

"Perfect for your theatrics," Liz says. "It's a _masquerade_ party."

This grabs my attention instantly.

. .

 **A/N:**

 **quick update before I go to the beach. I have the next part ready, so hopefully I'll update soon again.**

 **Gonna be studying a lot this month to retake two exams I didn't do so well on.**

 **Hope you guys are having a good summer.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter. Old rivalries, no explanation, a dance, and soon some new characters.**

 **Can't wait until the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions and followers and favorite-ers. They mean so much.**

 **Leave me some love, and leave me a review?**

 **Until next time, xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**It's been another five months...**

 _ **Yes, I know.**_

 **Is anyone even still here?**

 _ **Only one way to find out...**_

* * *

 _"When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."_

 _-William Shakespeare_

* * *

"I heard that your cousin and Evan got in fight last week because you were into Catherine's son," Tina exclaims, bounding up to me

"What? No!" I exclaim, eyes widening at her crazy rumors. "I don't even know Catherine's son."

Tina shrugs her shoulders and turns to Macey and Bex. "Is it true?"

"Who's Catherine?" Bex asks.

"Catherine?" Tia's eyes widen in disbelief. "You haven't heard the history of Catherine?"

Bex simply shakes her head. I roll my eyes, annoyed.

I groan and put my head down on the table in frustration.

"Catherine Goode is the owner of a multi-million networking company. She is the only daughter of her parents, and her only son, Zachary Goode, is the heir this company-"

"What does this have to do with the fight between Cammie's cousin and what's-his-name?" Bex interrupts.

"Well, _Rebecca_ ," Tina continues. Bex glares. "Evan is the nephew of Catherine and Mark is the nephew of Rachel-the owner of the Morgan Agency, also a multi-million networking company."

Bex makes a move to interrupt again but Tina beats her to it.

"The Morgan and Goode families have a reputation of hating each other," Tina explains. "Some believe it has something to do with the fact that both own such successful companies, others believe that it is because great-grandmothers of both Zach and Cammie used be best friends but were torn apart because of a boy."

Tina's voice grows excited and I know what's coming next. "I personally think-"

I raise my head and glare at her. "That's my family you're talking about there," I warn. "Better watch what you are fucking say."

"Okay, geez," Tina says, raising her hands in sign of surrender. "I'm leaving."

. .

"Let's see the dresses," Macey says.

We were in Macey's house on the day of the dance and we were going to get ready for the dance. We each brought our dresses and Macey provided with a closetful of makeup and hair products.

Liz pulls out the dark navy cocktail dress that ended an inch above her knee with a scoop neck and no back. I had personally helped chose the dress two weeks before, and I knew Macey would also approve. Bex pulls out a dark blue dress that compliments her skin tone and frame well. It had a V-neck and it seemed perfect for her.

I zip down my bag to reveal the black dress with the intricate gold-threaded designs, along with a natural waistline and a halter neck. Macey's dress is a simple white dress, which I also suspect was designer created.

Macey studies the dresses with a sharp eye.

Finally, she simply says, "Perfect."

. .

"We ready?" Bex asks.

"No Bex, I'm not standing here in _makeup_ and a _fancy dress_ because I'm _not_ ready," I reply sarcastically.

"Shut it with your sarcasm," Bex threatens, pointing a mascara wand at my face.

I let out a shriek, drop and roll away from her.

"Morgan!" Macey snaps. "Do _not_ wrinkle your dress."

"Again, with the last name," I mutter.

"Anyways," Bex starts again. She shoots me a look. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, we are," Macey says before I can say anything.

"Okay, so I want to propose a game that I've always wanted to play," Bex starts. "It's basically like truth or dare, but no truths."

"Explain," Liz prompts just as I dryly say, "Just Dare, then."

"We have an objective-or dare- to do by the end of the dance," Bex explains.

"I'm in," Macey says. Liz and I nod in agreement.

"Cammie," Bex says. "You go first."

I nod and glance at the girls, deciding to which girl I would give my dare.

"Macey has to get two boys to buy," I pause for a moment, thinking. "Buy her flowers and bring them to her on Monday."

"Bex has to ask her crush to dance with her," Macey says with a grin.

"Lizzie has to ask Jonas out for another date," Bex decides.

"And Cammie has to-" Liz hesitates a moment.

"Hit me with your hardest, Liz," I challenge.

"Kiss a boy!" Liz exclaims.

I feel my jaw drop in surprise. I'm shocked, but I quickly pull myself together.

I never back down from a dare or challenge. Something that Liz knows all too well.

. .

"Masks ready?" Macey asks as we crawl into my car.

We all nod in confirmation and Macey closes the door with a thud.

The second the door closes, I pull out of the driveway and speed towards school.

One we arrive, the three girls hurriedly climb out of my car.

"Is this why you never let Cam drive, Liz?" Bex asks. Liz timidly nods.

"It's not even _that_ bad," I counter.

"How did you even _get_ your license?" Macey exclaims.

"Whatever," I mutter. "Let's just go in."

. .

I lean against the wall, watching Macey talk to Preston Winters, the boy who's had a crush on her since she first arrived and I know her dare would be the easiest.

I take a sip of my drink and watch as she steps away from him. She begins to head my way, but then pauses and turns.

"Why are you alone?" a deep voice says next to me.

I turn and look at the source. A tall boy, with dark eyes and dark hair, a black mask covering half of his face.

"Why are you alone?" I retort.

"I wanted to talk to the pretty girl all alone," he says.

I feel my cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"Plus, my friends ditched me," he adds as an afterthought. "But the pretty girl was most of the reason."

"I'm flattered," I say, a hint of teasing in my voice. "But I'm afraid I can't say the same back."

"No?" he asks.

"No," I say with a shy smile. "It's the cute boy."

" _Oh_ ," he mutters. His hand slightly tugs on mine and I glance down. "Do you want to go outside?"

In the dark room, I can barely make out his features, and I'm sure it's the same for him. But his voice is enough to send chills down my spine. I had a feeling that even if it weren't a dare, I would still want to kiss him.

I nod.

He smiles and he holds my hand, leading the way out into the cool outside (or at least the hallway, because outside was below freezing).

 _Should I kiss him, or should I ask him? He's really cute, I would still want to kiss him regardless. I'll just ask him, maybe he'll want to, too._

"Okay, I don't want to be blunt here," I start. "But my friends dared me to kiss a boy at this party and I was wondering if-"

"If I would kiss you so that you'd have done the dare?" The boy asks, finishing for me. I see the smirk and the spark in his eye, and I'm glad he doesn't take it too seriously.

I nod, thankful for the dark as I feel my cheeks heating up.

"I mean, it sounds kind of asshole-ish to do it, but at least I told you. I mean, I could have led you on or something and then if you found out you would've been-"

I'm cut off by his lips on mine. I immediately close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck as his arms go around my waist, bringing me closer.

In a total cliché moment, I feel a spark as he kisses me and I'm dizzy with what this kiss has me feeling.  
I wonder briefly if he feels the same spark.

"You ramble a lot," he says when he pulls away, but still too close to allow me to think straight. His eyes are bright with excitement and amusement.

"Shut up," I say with a laugh. Then, in a bold move, -because I've already done so many risky things at this dance alone- I pull his head down and kiss him again.

I'm scared that I might have been too bold, but after a moment, he's kissing me back.

"I thought it was only one kiss," he says when I pull away. His teasing voice tells me he doesn't mind though and I feel myself relax.

"One was for the dare," I whisper.

"And the other?" He asks quietly.

"Because I wanted to kiss you again," I say, a smile growing on my face.

"Well in that case," he says before cupping my face in his hands and kissing me again. Our lips move in sync and I feel like I'm in heaven.

I smile against his lips, and wonder who this boy is.

"What's your name?" He asks, pulling away barely an inch.

"What's yours?" I ask.

He lets out a small laugh, and when he speaks again, I can feel his mouth brush against mine.

"I asked first," he says.

I laugh. "Fine, I'm-"

I let out a gasp and my eyes widen as a hand jerks my wrist and I'm pulled away from the mysterious boy.

* * *

 **Look who's back...**

 **I'm sorry! I've been type busy these past few months. _Guys,_ I went to _Yale Model Congress!_ It was in December, and god that was a shit ton of preparation. Plus, I've been doing swim team and student gov stuff.**

 **Things are starting to calm down. Although, there is a dance that coming up that I'm going to help plan along with my two other friends.**

 **I'm doing so much better in my personal life, I have a therapist...so you know, that's that. I do like her better than my other one...god that was a nightmare.**

 **And I hope all you lovelies are doing well too. If not, I hope things get better**

 **Btw, Happy New Years! And happy holidays.**

 **Leave me some love and leave a review?**

 **Until next time, xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 7

_I've lost you such a long time ago._

 _Where did you go?_

* * *

I'm halfway through the crowd when I stop.

"Macey!" I exclaim, recognizing the mask on the face of my kidnapper.

"We need to go," Macey hisses.

The urgency in her voice gets me moving, even though I'm slightly disappointed at not knowing the boy's name.

Once we step outside I catch sight of Bex and Liz waiting for us near my car.

"What happened Macey?" Bex asks as she catches sight of us.

Macey's eyes lock onto something behind me. I spin around, but nothing out of the ordinary is there.

"Macey?" I echo.

Macey sighs deeply. "There was this boy. My mom tries so hard to set me up with him. And he's convinced he's going to marry me or something. And I know he's looking for a dramatic moment to propose."

"We could have hidden you," I suggest.

"The party's almost over," Macey says. "It's too late now.

"Oh well," Bex shrugs.

"On other news," Macey says. Her eyes glimmer with excitement. " _Cammie_ was _making out_ with someone!"

" _Cammie!_ " Liz squeals

"I did the dare," I explain. "That's it."

"You were _making out_ with the boy," Macey corrects. "You were so close to each other. It was so cute

"What's his name?" Bex asks.

I shake my head, suddenly disappointed.

"I don't know."

"How?" Macey exclaims.

"You pulled me away just as I was going to tell him my name." I say, with a glare at Macey, not really meaning it.

"But he wasn't going to tell you his?" Bex demands.

"I assume he was going to after I did," I mutter.

"You can't have gone into the hallway, and not have introduced yourselves," Macey contradicts.

"We didn't really talk much," I admit.

"It must have been one hell of a kiss then," Macey remarks.

"Don't you want to know to know who he is?" Liz asks desperately. "He could be _the one_."

"No Lizzie," I say. "I probably won't ever see him again."

 _. ._

 _"Your face, her eyes, my hair." A familiar voice says._

 _Dad!  
_ _Mom laughs.  
_ _Another woman's voice, bright and cheerful says, "She got the best qualities from me."  
_ _"No! I gave the little chameleon her best quality." Dad says.  
_ _"What's that?" Mom says.  
_ _The dream changes, it's less bright.  
_ _Less cheerful.  
_ _"Gone," a voice says flatly._

I wake up with a gasp.

 _Who was that? Dad? Mom? Laughing?  
Forget the dream, Cam. What day is it?_

 _December 20th_

The alarm goes off in the morning. I groan as the light hits my face and I hit the snooze button on the alarm.

 _Shut up, alarm._

I roll of my bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

I didn't feel like waking up today or going to school.

 _There's no school_ , I think with a sudden jolt.

Instead of staying in bed, like I wanted to, I went downstairs and quickly checked the mail like I had been doing for the past week. But I already knew there was nothing there for me.

Just as I was about the throw all the mail on the table, I come across one with my name on it.

 _Cameron Ann Morgan_

Scrawled on the front in beautiful penmanship.

Scrawled underneath are two words that immediately wake me up.

 _Gallagher Studios._

My hands shake as I open the envelope. My trembling fingers take longer than usual and they slightly rip the envelope. Taking out the paper is a more difficult than it should be.

 _Dear Cameron Ann Morgan,_

 _We are pleased to inform to you that you have been accepted for the lead role as Juliet in our upcoming movie production. We congratulate you for your acceptance from among hundreds of other girls. We hope you chose to accept this role, and will work with us on this new film._

 _Should you choose to accept this role, please arrive to Gallagher Studios on the 23_ _rd_ _of December for a tour and introduction to Gallagher Studios. We will be informing you of rehearsal days along with other important dates._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Joe Solomon, Abbigail Cameron_

 _CEO of Gallagher Studios, Director_

. .

I drop the letter in shock, the words replaying in my mind. Even if I didn't have a photographic memory, I would never forget those words.

 _Consider it a Christmas gift._

I run downstairs, skidding to a stop in the kitchen.

"Mom!" I shriek.

"Cameron," my mom gasps as she catches sight of me. "What has you so worked up?"

"The letter! I got-! Oh my-! I need to-!" I yell, unable to form a proper sentence.

"The letter?" Mom asks.

"The letter, mom!" I cry, impatient. I pull my hair with one hair while wildly waving the letter in my other hand.

"Cameron! I'm not understanding."

"I got accepted!" I yell, jumping up and down. "I got accepted for the role for the movie!"

Realization washes over her face. And then another emotion I can't quite decipher.

Sadness?

But just as quickly, it's gone.

"That's great, Cameron," she says, a small smile on her face. "Have you told Elizabeth yet?"

I shake my head. "I'm going to tell her now; I'll see you later."

I grab my coat and hurry out the door.

I turn left and run the three blocks to Liz's house. She's walking out the door, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Lizzie!" I shriek, ecstatic.

"What?" she yells back.

"I got accepted!" I yell.

"For the movie role?" she asks, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes!" I scream, jumping up and down. I lower my voice. "I'm going to be in a movie!"

"You're going to be in a movie." Liz says quietly.

"I'm going to be in a movie!" I repeat.

"You're going to be in a movie!" she shrieks. She hugs me, knocking me down onto the snow-covered sidewalks.

. .

 _December 23_ _rd_

"You ready?" Liz asks.

I nod. I shuffle through my things one last time.

 _ID, cash, license, Gallagher Studios letter._

 ** _Gallagher. Studios. Letter._**

A grin makes its way onto my face.

"Let's go, then," Liz says. She starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

"Do you know how to get there?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just off Toluca Road," Liz replies. "It's only twenty minutes from here."

"Okay," I say. "Thanks for driving me."

"Please, I'm doing myself a favor," Liz mutters. "You'd probably be so nervous and get there late or drive even more recklessly than you already do."

"I am _not_ a bad driver!" I cry. "Not _that_ bad."

Liz smirks at my outburst.

 _I'm going to be in a movie!_

 _Mom finally let me._

 _Years of being in plays have paid off!_

"Lizzie, I'm going to be in a movie!" I exclaim.

"I know!" Liz cries. "All those years and look where you're at! _Gallagher Studios!_ "

"I'm worried though," I confess. "What if I'm not good enough?"

" _Cammie_ ," Liz sighs. "You're an amazing actress. You've done plays since you came to Roseville. The year after, you got your first role as _Juliet_ , in the school play. _It's fate._

"Yeah, I know. But movies are different," I add.

"That goes in your benefit," Liz argues. "You mess up-if it ever happens-, you get another take at it. As many as you need. And _it's okay_ if you mess up. Nothing will happen and they chose you for a reason. They saw _your talent and potential_ and they want _you_."

 _Your talent and potential._

 _They want you._

"Thanks, Liz." I finally say with a small smile.

Liz smiles at me.

"We're here."

. .

 _Hi My Name Is: Cameron_

I stick the name tag on my maroon blouse.

"Welcome Cameron!" A woman says as she walks towards me.

She has beautiful jet-black hair with equally beautiful green eyes.

Distinctly, I remember Macey and commentary on my own eyes.

"Hello," I say, with a smile.

"Welcome," the woman says with a beautiful smile. "My name is Abigail Cameron-but you can call me Abby. And I am the co-director for this movie."

"I'm Cameron Morgan," I reply. "It's an honor to have been chosen for this role."

"So, Cameron," Abby says. "What do your parents think of your role in this movie?"

"Well, my mother is Rachel Morgan," I mention. "And she's a big business woman, so she didn't want me doing this."

"Your mother is Rachel?" Abby asks.

"Yes," I say slowly.

Abby stops walking and faces me.

"Rachel's daughter?" Abby whispers. She examines me with her bright green eyes.

I stand there, confused at what's going on.

Suddenly, she pulls me into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in years," Abby whispers.

"I'm sorry Abby, but I'm not following." I say, pulling away

"Rachel is my sister," Abby says, her eyes filled with an emotion I can't decipher. "After your father died, we lost touch with each other."

I'm stunned in silence.  
 _Mom's sister? I don't have an aunt.  
Right?_

"I don't have an aunt," I say. I shake my head.

"Sure, you do, Squirt," Abby says. She's smiling now. "Why do you think you have green eyes?"

I lock eyes with her.

"Matthew always said you were somehow a combination of us three." Abby continues. "His hair, my eyes, her face."

"Her eyes, my eyes, and his hair."

 _My dad.  
His dirty blonde hair.  
Her bright green eyes.  
Mom's face._

Abby smiled. "He used to say he gave you your best quality."

I'm drawn to her words, wondering what my dad gave me.

"What's that?" I ask softly.

"Your love and ability of acting," Abby says, smiling sadly.

I'm quiet again.

 _Dad wasn't an actor._

"Dad wasn't an actor," I say. "He was a business guy."

Abby is quiet.

"I need to talk to your mother."

 _I need to talk to mom._

* * *

 **OOH!**

 **Quick Update! I need to go to sleep and I need to pee. But I refused to go until I uploaded it.**

 **What do you think? SO MUCH NEW STUFF**

 **I love all you people! Thank you for reviewing, it really makes my day.**

 **I need to go sleep, I got school tomorrow. ugh (kind of, still got to plan a dance and that's type fun!)**

 _UPDATE ON 2/09/18: Things have been **hectic.** Planning a dance is a lot harder than it seems. Especially when people suck and don't want to go. But it's aii. It's less than a week away and I'm going crazy. I'm currently writing the next chapter, but I had to edit this because I wasn't satisfied with it, so I feel way better about it._

 _Anyways, more bonding between Liz and Cam. What did you think?_

 _I need to sleep, I haven't slept much this week. My anxiety has been working overtime this week. (I might not even continue writing right now, I'm exhausted. So much._

 _Also, I'm thinking of putting my social medias on here, briefly. I'm not sure though._

 **Leave me some love and leave a review?**


	9. Chapter 8

_Reviews! (starting this, if you wanna skip, go to the bold section._

 _Dream0704: I don't hate school! it's just slightly stressful! Cammie's reaction is amazing, and Rachel's got little secrets-you gotta pay attention to the little things._

 _It'sHardIKnow: IKNOWWWWWW_

 _kathkath: yea she's got quite a few secrets_

 _GalllaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: You can find out right now!_

 _Laur: That sounds like some OTP novel type situation, you're lucky. And I wish I had more time *mental flashback of me sitting in my room doing nothing cause I'm dead tired.*_

 _Abby: I read Romeo and Juliet last year...if only readers would read faster (wink wink)_

 _Flash 2. 0: Aww thank you. And I try my best with my anxiety, it's an uphill battle. Thanks Flash._

 **I'm back once again.**

 **Anyone here?**

 **Yes please. they've been here.**

* * *

 _"It takes a lot of truth to gain trust, but just one lie to lose it all."_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Cam." Abby says. "We have to talk about this at another time. Right now is not the best time."

"Okay," I mutter.

"Let's go this way," Abby says, guiding me through the hallways. "This is just our offices and other business-related things. We have a majority of our directors set here; there's a few lounges where actors settle down and come discuss the movie. We also do designing and planning of sets here. Above we have people creating soundtracks for the movies we're creating."

"There's more to this?" I ask incredulously. I think back to when I arrived at the building.

 _"_ _We're here."_

 _"_ _No." I whisper._

 _"_ _Cammie, come on! You've got to go in!"_

 _"_ _I'm not ready!"_

 _"_ _Cameron."_

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _I step out of the car and I look at the building._

 _Immediately, I take a step back._

 _"_ _Woah."_

 _It was the biggest building I had ever seen. The fifteen-story building loomed high and I had to crane my neck to see above. It's a beautiful, high end building, a type of building obviously way ahead of its time. The beautiful glass walls and futuristic design took my breath away._

"This way," Abby leads.

We step into the elevator and Abby presses the button for the top floor. The glass wall of the wall shows the outside world and I watch the outside as we descend.

The elevator stops at the twelfth floor of the building.

"Hello, Miss Morgan, Abbigail," a man says from behind me. I spin around and see a man.

 _Holy shit, he's kind of hot._

"Joe," Abby says. "Cam, this is Joe Solomon, the _other_ director."

"Abbigail, has she met the rest of the cast?" Joe asks.

"Not yet," Abby responds.

The elevator opens again and we all get off.

"I need to talk to you about something really quickly. Cam, could you give us a moment? Just go down the hall and turn to the right, wait there for a second."

"Can't let them. Her daughter, _her_ son-"

The last thing I faintly hear as I turn the corner.

I glance around the long hallway and study the door that says "Lounge 15a."

"It's time to meet the rest of the cast," Joe says as he heads towards me.

He opens the door and I hear many voices speaking amiably. They quiet when they hear the door open and turn to face us.

"Hello everyone, I want to introduce you all to Cameron Morgan," Joe starts. "Of course, as you all know, she is the star of this movie, she'll be playing the lead as Juliet."

Everyone begins to clap at the sight of me and I give them a shy smile.

"Unfortunately, the actor playing Romeo isn't here," Joe explains. "You'll meet him in due time, so no worries."

 _He isn't here?_

"Hi Cameron!" a girl says, distracting me from my thoughts. She flips her short bangs out of her face, and she smiles at me. "I'm Alexia, I'm Rosaline."

"I'm Alex," a boy says. He looks identical to Alexia, except more boyish; the same black hair and brown eyes. "That's my twin sister, and I'm Paris."

. .

 _Dad. Aunt Abby?_

 _Actor?_

"How was it?" Liz exclaims when I slide into the car.

In that moment, everything sinks in. I'm silent, and then I say the most important fact on my mind.

"I met my aunt."

"Your aunt?" Liz asks. "What do you mean?"

"Aunt Abby." I shake my head. I stare off ahead. "I need to talk to mom. Dad was an actor."

"You never told me your dad was an actor."

"He taught me how to act."

"He must have been a great actor."

"I don't know. I can't remember." I shut my eyes. I shake my head. "I can't remember."

 _Green eyes. Green eyes. Green eyes._

 _His hair. His hair. His hair._

 _Her face. Her face. Her face._

"Cam?"

 _Gone. Gone. Gone._

"Cam, you're crying." Liz tells me quietly. "What's wrong? What happened in there?"

I wipe my face, feeling the tears run down my cheeks.

"I need to talk to my mother."

. .

"Why can't I remember my own father?" I demand the second I see my mother.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asks.

"I can't remember Dad!" I yell. "I don't know who my dad is."

"You know who he is." Mom says quietly. "You know he loved you and he was a business-"

"Don't lie to me." I caution.

"Cameron," Mom starts. "You were so young when your father died, you don't remember everything about your father."

"It doesn't help when you lie to me," I reply. I cross my arms and glare, trying my best to look as intimidating.

"What brought this on?" Mom asks.

"I've met-" _Aunt Abby,_ I try to say.

"Me." Another voice interrupts me.

"Abigail," Mom says tightly. I glance behind me and I see Abby standing behind me.

"Rachel," Abby says. "Long time, no see."

"Not my fault you left nine years ago." Mom retorts. Abby finches and I see guilt and regret fill her eyes.

 _She left?_

"That was my mistake," Abby admits.

"Among many others, Abigail." Mom says.

"I remember when you used to call me Abby," Abby says.

"Times change; things are not the same anymore."

"And yet somehow I'm constantly lied to and left in the dust," I mutter angrily.

"Cammie, do you mind giving us a moment?" Abby asks. "I need to talk to your mom."

"So do I."

You get her after me, go upstairs and think." Abby orders.

I let out a huff, and retreat upstairs.

Then quietly, I return and listen next to the kitchen door.

"Rachel, you told your daughter he was a businessman?" Abby ask quietly, a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Abigail," Mom starts. "You have no right to come here after all this time and tell me how I should raise my daughter."

"I am not here to tell you how to raise Cammie." Abby replies angrily. "I'm here to ask why you lied about her father."

"Abigail, I didn't lie."

"When was Matthew ever interested in business?"

"I believe he was my husband, and you do not know him as well as I did."

"Look at what you've become!" Abby yells. "You call me Abigail, you call Cam, Cameron."

"You've ruined everything!" Mom yells. "Everything was fine before; before you had to show up with your goddamn movie and tell Cameron everything. Things were better, Abigail!"

"You're cold," Abby continues. "Matthew died years ago, and you became so cold. You worked yourself away and you left Cammie to suffer on her own. You tried to shut away her memories. And it almost worked. Before I realized she was your daughter."

"She's not doing the movie anymore." Mom says quietly. Her voice is quiet and dangerous, unlike anything I've ever heard.

"You signed a contract," Abby warns. "You can't hold her back from her dreams, she'll be 18 soon and legally an adult."

"Do _not_ hold my _daughter_ against me."

"It's been 9 years, Rachel." Abby says. "9 goddamn years."

"Abigail, I lost my husband."

"And Cammie lost her father." Abby says. "But you took away her memories of him. She never knew-"

"She will _never_ know that-" Mom interrupts.

"He's gone."

A floorboard creaks as I shift. Quietly, I run back upstairs and throw myself into my bed.

I can't sleep though.

 _Gone._

* * *

 ** _I'm back?!_**

 ** _YOOO WHATTTT._**

 ** _I'M BACK. I'M DONE WITH THE DANCE, IT WAS LAST WEEK FRIDAY AND IT WAS THE MOST LIT SHIT EVER? I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT AND I HAD SUCH A GREAT TIME! I HAD A DATE, ONE OF MY FRIENDS. it was the first one in like 20 years, and it was an amazing success, WE DID IT!_**

 ** _Last week was stressful, my anxiety was off all week; I had to deal with a dance, some troubles with my friends, an orientation for a program I got accepted into, a new opportunity that was presented to me that I had to decide if I should accept and a lot of issues with my weight (sorry if this is triggering). So it was really hard...but it'll be calm now._**

 ** _In cue of this last mention of my anxiety, if ya'll have any trouble with depression and things like that, please know that it does get better. Two (three?) years ago, I was in a terrible state and I wanted to die. But now I'm happy (or at least happier), despite my struggles with anxiety, but I'm working on that._**

 ** _Enough with that, I'm just trying to help._**

 ** _DID YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER?_**

 ** _A few questions for me if you want me to answer them?_**

 ** _A question from me, where do you think I'm from? (I'm from the US, but which part? And why?)_**

 ** _Also, does anyone like Hamilton?_**

 ** _Leave me some love, and leave me a review?_**

 ** _Until next time, xoxo_**


End file.
